Gibbs and Little Gibbs
by desertforest21
Summary: THIS STORY IS AU. Kelly is thirteen, her father is Special Agent Gibbs. Her Dad doesn't really let her know about his work, until the work of a terrorist turns Kelly's life upside down.
1. Twilight

**THIS STORY IS AU. It begins during_ Twilight _and Kelly is 14. He's only had one ex-wife- Diane.**

**This will be the disclaimer, layering the entire story- I DO NOT OWN NCIS, OR PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. **

* * *

I sighed in exasperation as I stared at my grades. "She entered them wrong, again."

My father stared at me a little while. My Dad is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, aka Gibbs, aka Dad. His hair is silver and his eyes are piercing blue, and, when combined with his interrogation techniques, has been known to make criminals crack within minutes, if not seconds. He worked for NCIS, which stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Sometimes our relationship is a bit difficult, but most of the time, we get along pretty well. As long as we follow each other's rules, we were all good.

"What did you get on your Algebra test, again?" He asked.

"One hundred and ten percent, Dad. I got the extra credit question."

He stared at me a moment, and signed the paper that would allow me to take advanced classes next year, in high school.

I hugged him quickly. "Thanks, Dad! See you!"

"Stay safe!" He yelled after me as I got into the car with a good friend of mine, Maddie Tyler.

"Did you study for the English test?"

"There was an English test?" I asked cluelessly.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, that English test! Yeah, I went over the vocab."

Maddie and I discussed school- we couldn't delve into our average topics of conversation, what with her mom driving the car, but once we got out, she grinned at me.

"D'you have any plans this weekend?"

"You'd be the first to know if I did, Maddie." I pointed out. My blonde friend was my closest, ever since we were kids. We were an unlikely pair, Maddie and I. She was the sort who snuck out late at night, who would do her homework the class before it was due, and take pictures of herself. Countless pictures of herself. She fretted about fashion and her favorite reading materials were fashion magazines.

Me? I'm plain old Kelly Gibbs. I was the type who went to bed at a reasonable hour, when I could, I would do my homework right after school, the night it was assigned, and shied away from a camera or attention. Maddie constantly lectured me on wearing things that had more "style" and my favorite reading material was... well, it switches often. Right now, I like _The Fountainhead._

"Scott's throwing a party-"

"Okay, no. Not going." Scott was Maddie's "Boyfriend" and I use that term lightly. He was 17, drove on a motorcycle, and the exact sort of guy my dad would shoot if I brought him home. Not as if I'd bring a boy home in the first place. "When are you going to break up with him, Maddie?"

"You don't like him?" She pouted.

"I've told you countless times. That boy is trouble." I said sternly. Normally, I'd be happy if Maddie had a boyfriend, but Scott was... Scott set off my gut. "The infamous Gibbs gut," as Abby would say.

"C'mon, we should get to first hour." I said. We walked down the same hallway, before I departed to Algebra and she went to World History.

Algebra was easy, as usual. I ate lunch with Maddie and Scott, who were arguing about what to serve at the party or something. I only sighed and looked down at the book I was reading when asked for an opinion. I was sitting in French, my class after lunch, when the intercom blared.

"Kelly Gibbs, please come to the front office for an appointment. Kelly Gibbs."

I shrugged at my teacher, and grabbed my backpack, as she gave me the homework assignment, fixing me with a glare.

Dad was waiting. This had happened once already, this year, when he thought that a double agent was targeting people near him. I swallowed and jogged towards him.

"Is it a case?" I whispered. He nodded tersely. "Dad-"

"I'll explain on the way." He said, his voice tight. I nodded, and sat down in the car, and prepared myself. Dad floored it.

"Ari." Was all he said.

"The person who shot Gerald?" I demanded angrily. "The one who held Ducky and Kate hostage?"

"Yes. Kelly, I do not want you to wander off, do you hear me? Always stay by another agent." He said firmly, hands clenching the steering wheel.

"I will, Dad," I said quietly.

Dad skidded to a stop in front of NCIS, and quickly guided me in, eyes darting around. We entered the elevator and Dad hit the button necessary to go up to Abby's lab.

I stood shyly near the door, nervously flicking my eyes around. They were talking in low voices, and to be quite frank, I didn't want to know anything about this guy. Dad was obsessed with him. The man had shot him, after all. He had shot Gerald. He had almost killed Kate and Ducky. Dad exited the lab, looking distracted, following his gut. I knew the feeling.

Kate was about to leave, too, when Abby stopped her and talked quietly. I waited awkwardly by the door, when I heard Kate say, "Probably just a bête noire, Abby."

Kate left.

"What's going on, Abs?" I asked, sitting down in a corner.

"Oh! Kelly, hi, I didn't notice you." She stopped. "Wow. Gibbs is really worried then, huh?"

"Seems like it." I confirmed.

I was silently tensed in the lab as Abby attempted to distract me in vain. She handed me Bert the farting hippo and left it there as I did homework, occasionally asking questions.

"I'm going to the restroom, okay?" I said. Without waiting for an answer, I walked over to the restrooms, and washed my hands for something to do.

My gut dropped suddenly, and my cell phone buzzed.

I picked it up uncertainly. "Hello?"

"Kelly Gibbs," said an unfamiliar male voice, slightly accented. "Do not move."

My eyes met the mirror, where I could see the red dot of a sniper. I inhaled deeply, and placed up my one hand.

"Good. Now you are going to put down your phone after listening very well."

I nodded, paralyzed with fear. Dad had never gone over what to do when this happened.

"You will climb out this window. After getting on the ground, go to the dark car near the corner of the parking lot. Go. Now."

I placed my phone on the ground, and, taking a deep breath, very conscious of the sniper following me, began shimmying down using a tree nearby.

I landed in the grass, and saw the car mentioned. I briefly considered running, but I decided against it as I crawled into the backseat. I wondered if Abby had noticed I was gone a long time, if she had found my cell, if Dad was looking for me.

A gun was placed to my head, and a masked man began to drive. It felt like an eternity before I was shoved out of the car.

I recognized where we were. Norfolk. I saw the telltale NCIS jackets, and my eyes widened, but the man who had driven grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me away.

We ended up on a rooftop, and he said in the same voice I had heard on the phone, "Do not move or I shoot your father."

His face was tan, his hair dark, some stubble on his cheeks. He could have been anyone. But I suspected I knew who he was.

He was setting up a sniper. I could see, faintly, from here, as my dad and the team were in a gunfight. What I presumed was McGee was far below.

They ended up stopping, and I could hear the tone of my father's voice as he barked something.

Another pause, and Kate yelled something, jumping in front of my dad. I froze as I saw Dad leaning over her as well as Tony. The man was beside the gun again.

To my intense relief, Tony and Dad helped Kate stand, and I could hear laughter.

I slumped slightly, but heard the familiar click of a trigger and Kate went down.

"_KATE!" _I screamed. I was horrified. Kate couldn't be dead. Kate was just laying down again, he must have gotten her in her vest. Kate was fine. Kate had to be okay. Kate was _Kate. _She'd come into work teasing DiNozzo the next day.

The man glared at me furiously, ducking down, as I was hysterically whispering, "Kate, Kate, Kate—"

"Come with me. Now." He said firmly.

It finally hit me with a full gravity. Kate wasn't getting up. Dad was aiming his gun at the rooftop. Kate wouldn't come into work the next day.

I fought desperately against the man. _He just killed Kate. He just killed Kate. Kate is dead._ _Kate is _dead.

"Ari," I managed, seeing the man. "You're Ari."

He glared at me, and I assumed it to be correct. The monster had a name.


	2. Kill Ari

I stared out the window of wherever the heck I was to see the heavy rain.

"You're going to be fine."

I jumped, whirling, to see… Kate. As I had last seen her, with a bullet hole through her forehead.

"I'm so sorry," I managed to whisper.

"Damn right you are," she hissed. "I'm dead because you were too late. Too slow."

"I know I was! Do you think I haven't beaten myself up over it since I got into this?" I snapped. "I was too slow. I wasn't keeping my eyes out. I failed you and that could have cost many more lives. I failed, Kate, okay?"

When I blinked, she was gone. I let out a shaky breath and leaned against the wall. The conversation looped through my mind.

_Damn right you are._

_I failed, Kate, okay?_

_I was too slow._

_I'm dead because you were too late._

_That could have cost many more lives._

_I'm so sorry._

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, Ari was dragging me into a car.

My eyes widen as I notice the driver. _Gerald. _

He's holding up his phone, and I heard the phone beginning to dial.

"Gerald!" I heard Ducky say through the phone. I tried to yell, but Ari's hand went over my mouth, and he pressed a rifle to Gerald's already hurt shoulder.

"I've been better," Gerald said.

"Gerald's having flashbacks," said Ari. "And the young Gibbs is quite… rebellious."

"You bastard," I could hear Ducky say angrily.

My eyes crossed as Ari trades off the gun to me, trying to keep it in sight, and my head started to hurt.

It was a little while before the car got moving, and I closed my eyes and opened them again as he took away the gun, only to replace it near Gerald.

"Are you back at work?" He asked Gerald pleasantly.

"I'm due back at NCIS next week," He said, hands gripping the wheel.

"I have always found work is the best—" He stopped.

_Ducky's car._ "No," I whispered.

"Flash the lights," said Ari brusquely. Gerald did so.

"Now, roll down the window."

Gerald did.

"Wait in Dr. Mallard's car as he and I have a talk. Young Gibbs, lay down, and make no noise."

I slowly lowered myself to the carpeted ground as Ari and Gerald exited the car.

It seemed like an eternity before I found myself in somewhere familiar, the skeleton of the soon-to-be completed boat before me.

Ari's hand was over my mouth. I blinked in confusion as I strained my hands against the ropes around them.

I heard footsteps, and immediately began to struggle. A gun was placed to my head as Dad placed a bouquet of roses and checked where his gun was.

"Looking for these, Jethro?" Asked Ari coolly. I tried to push him away, but he ignored me, as Dad stared at me and Ari, his face a mask.

"I want you to know, I wish I hadn't had to shoot Caitlin."

I didn't believe him for a second.

"Then why did you?"

"To cause you pain." He responded, shifting his weight slightly, gesturing towards me.

"I piss you off that much?" Asked Dad, beginning to walk.

"Not you." He took a deep breath before adding on. "My father… You have the misfortune of reminding me of the bastard

"Ah, he didn't marry your mother, no?" Said Dad. He sounded remarkably calm as he closed the cabinet.

"That's what makes me a bastard, not him." Said Ari, with a faint hint of laughter in his voice.

"From the moment of my birth he groomed me to be one thing- his mole in Hamas. He sent me to Edinburgh to become a doctor so I could work in the Gaza camps alongside my mother. When he had her killed I had no trouble joining these men."

"You don't really believe your father had your mother killed." Said Dad, the faintest hint of disbelief in his voice.

"It was a retaliatory Israeli strike on the day I was in Tel Aviv visiting him… after decades of planning, he had his mole in Hamas. He never knew how much I hated him… I wish I could see his face when he realizes he created not a mole, but a monster. I get to strike at the heart of Mossad… and Israel."

"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for you." Growled Dad.

"And I for you." He returned calmly, standing, pointing the gun at Dad. "When Ziva told me you were placing flowers on the roof where Caitlin died, I couldn't believe it- such a romantic touch. It was almost too good to pass up. Almost." He nodded, almost in satisfaction, as I tried to slip the ropes off my hands.

"Why did you?" Asked Dad.

"I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle. You never gave me enough credit, Jethro. I knew it was a trap before Ziva told me you asked her to cover you. You'd never trust Ziva. And you need to kill me. Taste the sweetness of revenge." He prepped the gun.

_Who is Ziva? _I wondered briefly.

"I've killed enough men in my life, Ari." Said Dad strongly, sitting down in a chair. A glance towards me. "It's gonna be just as sweet watching you die."

He smirked, and closed his eye. "Sorry to spoil your—" A gunshot. He let out a cry and fell.

Dad stared at him a moment, before going over to me and untying my hands.

I wrapped my hands around him firmly and I heard footsteps.

A woman, wearing a dark green jacket, with a square jaw, came downstairs, staring at Ari. She swallowed as Dad unloaded his gun.

"His father is the Deputy Director of Mossad?" Asked Dad.

"Yes." Said the woman.

"Not David?" asked Dad, faintly.

"Yes. He's my half-brother." She sniffled, and crouched by the body as Dad gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me upstairs. I could hear faint singing from the woman as Dad closed the door.

"Was that Ziva?" I asked cluelessly.

"Yes. She's a Mossad agent. Are you okay?" He said firmly.

"Just a bit shaken up, is all." A small sob escaped me, but I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"You saw Kate." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," I managed. At first, I thought he meant the ghost, but I realized he meant her being shot. "Wait a minute. Hang on." I gave myself a headslap.

"What was that for?" He asked in confusion.

"I wandered off." I muttered. "He got my number somehow…"

"Come on, Kel. I want Ducky to check you out." He said, still keeping an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"But I'm fine," I said, confused.

"Let's let Ducky judge that." He said calmly, herding me towards the car.

Ducky exclaimed happily once I entered, and Dad remained by the door.

"Jethro, Kelly is fine." He said to Dad. "You do not need to remain—"

"I will do as I damn please, Ducky. She's my daughter."

"Gerald," I said suddenly, after Ducky examined me. "Where's Gerald?"

"Uninjured, but he isn't coming back." Said Ducky with a sigh. "Poor fellow—"

"Duck, is Kelly good to go?"

"Well, yes," mumbled Ducky. It was a shame; some of his stories were good. I hopped off the slab and walked towards Dad, who promptly pushed me forwards and began going up to the office.

"You're coming here, after school, every day," he said calmly. I grinned in success. "No tagging along to the scenes. You're sticking with Abby or Ducky."

"Got it," I informed him, and hugged him again. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Kelly," he murmured, dropping a kiss onto my head.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I looked down at Kate, laying a rose on top of her coffin. She looked oddly at peace, hands folded. She wore a cross on her neck and had the Presidential Medal of Freedom pinned to her clothes.

_Damn right you are._

_I failed, Kate._

_Too slow._

"Kelly," she said suddenly. She smiled, and I froze. "I don't blame you. What I said was out of anger. I don't blame you."

I blinked at her, before nodding and walking to stand by my father.

Later, I heard Abby asking Kate's parents if she could play a song. I knew that Abs was from New Orleans, and so music and celebration after a funeral was a way of "cutting the body loose." Sure enough, jazz music emerged from the recorder, and I fell into step beside her. She wore a faint smile on her face as she walked by.

* * *

**Just in case you thought that was it, it's not. I'm going to be adding in Kelly to other episodes, in order. This story is going to be long. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Mind Games

**Thanks for coming back and reading! Without further adieu...**

I crept near the bullpen to see Kate's… replacement, Paula Cassidy, looking up at a picture on the plasma.

"That must have been tough," I heard DiNozzo say.

I glanced towards McGee, and crept over.

"What's happening, McPassive?" I asked.

"Boone's getting executed soon, and one of his last requests is to have your dad interview him."

I winced, and continued over the noise of Cassidy and DiNozzo bantering, "Dad's not going to like that."

"Trust me, I know," he muttered, sitting, as I quickly began to head for the lab.

"Don't bother, Kel, you're caught red-handed," I heard my Dad say in an annoyed voice. I cringed, and went over by Kate's desk.

What _was_ Kate's desk.

"What's a picture of _him _doing up on the monitor?"

"I didn't put it up there, Boss," said McGee awkwardly.

"McGee, let me handle it," said Tony calmly. He glanced towards Cassidy, and said, "She did it."

I smirked and made to duck out. When no one stopped me, I made it to the elevator.

"What's going on with Boone, Abs?" I asked, presenting her with a Caf-Pow.

She took it from me, and remarked cheerfully, "Hello to you too, Little Gibbs."

"Hi, Abs." I deadpanned. "What's going on with Boone?" I asked again.

"Well, he's on execution, you know, and Gibbs caught him. They could only find five of the twenty-two bodies he claims to have taken and he says he'll confess where they are to Gibbs." She looked at me suddenly. "You look like a wreck."

"I couldn't fall asleep last night," I said, resting my head on my arms. Well, I couldn't fall _back _asleep after the nightmare.

Funnily enough, it wasn't about Kate or even Ari, as my rare nightmares had been of late. It was about my mom. For years, I couldn't remember my last words to her—the day was a blur whenever I looked back on it. In dreamland, I finally remembered, the day of Kate's funeral, and it had been looping in my mind ever since I first dreamed it.

_"I hate you! Why can't Daddy be here? I wish Daddy was here instead of you!"_

I shuddered a moment. I'd been giving her the silent treatment when she died.

"Feeling all right, little Gibbs?" Asked Abby, glancing at me from her desk.

"Not really," I mumbled.

"Are you sick?" She asked worriedly, standing and putting a hand on my forehead. "You're a bit warm… Maybe Ducky should check you out."

"That actually sounds like a good idea right now," I muttered.

"I'll walk you down to Autopsy," she volunteered, lacing an arm through mine.

"You've got evidence—"

"Do you realize how dead I would be if I didn't get you checked out? Even though I'm Gibbs's favorite, he's got his limits. Let's go."

Abby led me by the stairs, taking a very, very roundabout way. We passed MTAC and Dad nearly ran into me. He looked annoyed until he noticed who he had bumped into.

"Gibbs, you've got a high-priority transmission coming through for you in MTAC." Cynthia, New Director Shephard's secretary said.

"From who?"

"The Secretary of the Navy."

Dad sighed and turned around.

Abby finally got me down to Autopsy.

"Up here, Kelly." Said Ducky, and I sat on the metal slab. "Now, what brings you down here today, Abigail?"

"I wanted to walk down my favorite female Gibbs," said Abby cheerfully.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the transmission call in MTAC, now would it?"

"You've caught me red-handed, Ducky," she said cheerfully.

"Ah, yes… did you know that the beginning of the phrase "Caught red-handed" began after …" Ducky rambled as he took my temperature and heart rate.

"Sore throat?"

"Nope."

"Headache?"

"A little one, yeah," I muttered, tapping where it was the most poignant- my left temple.

"Hmm… It seems as if you're just stressed, Kelly."

"Stressed?" Voiced Abby. "You're on summer vacation. You aren't supposed to be stressed."

Ducky surveyed me a moment. "Stressed more than usual, anyways. Have you been sleeping?"

"Not very well," I said.

"It seems like you've been stressed for quite a while. How long does "not very well" qualify?"

"Since Kate's funeral." I confessed quietly.

"It could be a delayed reaction to Ari…" he mused. "Has anything been troubling you lately, other than Kate?"

I glanced at my hands, and noticed they were tightly twisted together, and I began to scratch off the blue nail polish Maddie had applied a while ago.

"I never told Maddie," I blurted out. "Actually, no one knows about Ari except for you guys." _That's about the stupidest lie. But hey, I didn't. _"She's been more curious about it." _Also true. _"I don't like to lie to her." _Another truth. _

From Abby's dubious look, she wasn't buying it, but Ducky nodded.

"Perhaps you should tell her."

"You think so?" I said, hopping off. "I'll ask Dad. Thanks, Ducky."

Abby immediately turned to me as soon as we left.

"You feeling all right?"

"Stressed," I said with a shrug. "That's what Ducky says, anyways."

The look Abby gave me said that it was clear that she knew I was lying.

"What's really bothering you?" She asked.

I took a deep breath, hesitated, and shook my head.

"Little Gibbs," she pouted. "Come on. It's making you—"

"Hinky?" I offered. "It's nothing, Abs."

Tony burst into the lab, thereby saving me from a trip to the Interrogation room.

"Gibbs is going to interview Boone," he blurted out.

"What?" I said, stunned.

"Shi—hey, little Gibbs," he said weakly. "Thought you were down with Ducky."

"I was," I said, eyes narrowed. "Dad didn't want me to know, did he? The only way I found out he even arrested Boone years ago was that I saw it involved a Petty Officer and figured it out from there. And how did you know that I was with Ducky?"

His eyes strayed towards Abby.

"Did you tell Dad?" I asked Abby murderously.

"Wow, do Gibbs have lessons in that stare?" She asked brightly.

I only arched my eyebrows.

"Fine! Yes. I texted Tony to tell Gibbs that you were with Ducky because you felt sick." She huffed, sitting down. "Man, you get more and more like Gibbs with every passing year."

"And if a female Gibbs isn't frightening, I don't know what is—"

"Tony." Abby tried.

"I can see it now, you entering the bullpen with a cup of coffee as Gibbs headslaps any boy that approaches you—"

"DiNozzo!" I barked.

Tony blinked, and I reached up, giving him a headslap.

"That enough Gibbs for you?" I asked.

"I… yeah." He said, blinking. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow. You can pack a punch."

"Now. Speaking of my Dad, he's interrogating Boone. Now."

"Well, he's on his way, but yeah." Said Tony.

"Talk." I said.

"That's all I know." He said with a shrug.

I let out a breath, and said, "Did you tell Dad?"

"I was about to when he left." He said.

"Good. I'll tell him myself." I said with a nod.

I walked back with Tony, and sat down at Dad's desk. It was a little while before Tony got some pizza.

"Want some, little Gibbs?" He asked with his mouth full.

"That's disgusting, Tony," I said calmly, booting up Dad's computer.

Ducky stormed in. "Where is he?"

McGee looked confused, and Ducky clarified, "Jethro. Where is Jethro?"

He walked over to Tony's desk, and dumped his slice in the bin.

"Do you know the difference between good and bad cholesterol, Anthony?" He asked.

"Um, no, but it's got something to do with taste, right?" Said Tony.

"Bad was what came back on your last blood test. McGee, get rid of this."

"That cost me sixteen bucks!" Tony protested. I glanced at Ducky as he continued talking.

"You'll thank me once you're my age."

"Ducky, you eat pizza all the time," pointed out McGee.

"Yes."

"I don't see the connection."

"Of course you wouldn't, you're not a doctor," said Ducky, walking over to the desk. "Where is Jethro?"

"He's at Sussex State Prison, interviewing Boone," I informed him dryly.

"What? I thought he said he wasn't going!"

"Yeah, SECNAV ordered Gibbs to do it." Muttered Tony.

I scowled.

Ducky sat down next to me. "Well, who's with him?"

"No one went with Gibbs." Said McGee.

"Do you have any idea what the effect that the psychopath had on Gibbs ten years ago?" Demanded Ducky.

"Considering how open Gibbs is with his personal life, not a clue." Said Tony.

"Jethro shouldn't have gone alone," Ducky fretted, as I bit my lip.

"Gibbs is going to be fine," said McGee firmly, as he stole a glance towards me.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't live through this the last time." Said Ducky.

Tony's phone rang, and I swiveled towards it.

Tony picked up the phone, and nodded, saying, "Got it, Boss. We're on our way."

"Saddle up, Cassidy, Gibbs wants you in the field."

"Wants me?" Asked Cassidy.

They were grabbing their gear, as I sighed.

"It's what Gibbs said. We should roll. Duck, the difference between ten years ago and today is the fact we've Gibbs back."

McGee and Cassidy left.

"There's another difference." Commented Ducky.

"What, Gibbs was meaner?" Asked Tony. I glared at him.

"Oh, quite the opposite. He was… He was a lot like you." Said Ducky. He left, and Tony remained still a moment before leaving me alone in the bullpen.

I went back to the lab in silent thought.

I was in the lab, as usual, but there was an extra person there. McGee.

"There were twenty-seven women in the scrapbook, and as far as I can tell, they're all in the order they were killed. So, Boone admitted to killing twenty-two which matches with the photos the FBI sent over."

"Uh-huh," muttered McGee, staring at the computer.

"Well, you'd think we'd be left with five Jane Does, but you would be wrong, because I know who our first victim is." Said Abby cheerfully. I glanced up at her in amusement, and McGee said nothing, still glued to his screen.

"I'm pregnant, McGee. Twins. I haven't told the father yet. It's Gibbs."

I gagged loudly.

"I know it's wrong, but there's something about Gibbs's silver hair that gets me all tingly inside," she confided to the still ignorant McGee.

I gagged again, coughed, and staggered theatrically over to the trashcan.

"Excuse me a sec, I think I'm gonna vomit." Muttered Tony, entering the lab with a Caf-Pow.

"I'll join you." I muttered.

"I was only joking—well, except for that bit about Gibbs's hair. It's really hot."

"Pardon me," I mumbled. "I feel as if I should go wash out my ears. With acid."

Tony rolled his eyes at me, before giving her the Caf-Pow, shuddering.

"McGee's ignoring me again," Abby informed him, taking a sip of Caf-Pow.

"Easily fixable," DiNozzo smirked, and headslapped McGee.

"What did I do?" Asked McGee, rubbing his head with a frown.

"Stop ignoring Abby. She's sensitive." Said Tony, and I snorted.

"Sorry. I was just concentrating. I think I've found a way to find Boone's victims with Gibbs having to talk to Boone. There are distinctive geographical and man-made features in the photos from the scrapbook. See, there might be a stream in one photo, a bridge in another, and a power line in another."

"Or some dirt on a picture," commented Tony, ignoring Abby's glare. "It could take years to search one county, or even one State."

"Yeah, for us, but not for a computer," said McGee, glancing at Tony before turning back to his computer.

"Satellite imagery," murmured Abby.

"Exactly."

"I should've thought of that!"

They began talking about how to find it, but it was totally going over my head.

"Enough with the geekspeak. Gibbs wants to know how many victim's you've ID'd."

"All but the last four. I'm running it by Missing Persons but there haven't been any hits yet. The one that stands out the most, though, is the first victim. She disappeared in '74."

"You sure about that? He would've been a youngster back in 1974."

"I am. It turns out, his mom didn't abandon him. She's the first victim."

"That's sick." I managed.

They all exchanged glances, and Abby offered, "How about you go down with Ducky?"

"Fine," I muttered.

I knocked on the door. "Duck, you busy?"

"Ah, no. Come in, Kelly." Said Ducky.

I spent an evening in Autopsy, discussing whatever crossed our minds together.

I was, for once, staying at home, doing my homework the next day when the phone rang.

"Gibbs household." I said shortly.

"Kel! Lock the doors, close the shades, now."

I stood immediately, and began doing so.

"Dad, is it Boone?" I asked.

A pause. "Yes. A copycat, anyways. I want you to not answer the door for anyone."

"Got it, Dad. Stay safe." I said firmly.

"And you." A click, and I began to pull down the blinds, pausing before going down to the basement.

I smiled at the familiar sight of an unfinished boat there, and I locked the basement door, for once. I picked up some sandpaper and began to work.

I glanced up when Dad entered.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked.

"Do you see a clock down here?" I countered, going over to where he kept his bourbon and handing it to him. "Don't go all 'I don't drink in front of minors' I can tell you were thinking about it."

Dad shrugged, and took a sip, as I handed him another piece of sandpaper.

A comfortable silence followed, only interrupted by the sounds of sandpaper rubbing against wood, when I finally asked, "What happened?"

"Cassidy was taken by the copycat." He said, and, at my horrified look, he added, "She's fine. Just scared her a bit. We beat out Boone."

"Good."

We worked in silence.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
